


Hunting Party

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [88]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Consensual Violence, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Off-Screen Masturbation, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, force kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Morbie decides to set up a little game of 'hide and seek' with Parker, wanting to give him one of his biggest fantasies. Being hunted, fed on and used for any to see... Wade gets to see Spidey getting thoroughly reemed and Parker enjoys every fucking second of the fight and force play





	Hunting Party

Peter was happily bouncing around, eyes wide as he looked through the cases, Michael just shook his head. Please, let him remember the rules... His baby boy was in full swing and there was at least 3 different groups in the shop playing various games. “Can we get these ones?”

Michael smirked at the dice, “Those are metal.”

“Uh huh, but look at them, they're so awesome.”

“They are also heavy. And, that looks pointy as hell,” Michael tapped at the glass, pointing to the 4 sided die.

“Morbie, that's a d4 they're always pointy...”

Michael shrugged, hugging his baby boy before he 'ooo'd and rushed off to bounce, “These ones!”

He chuckled at the red and blue dice, “Baby boy, you have a color scheme...”

Peter stuck out his tongue at him, “We need to get another set for you.”

“Peter, I don't play.”

“Shhhh, getting lucky Morbie dice.” Michael rolled his eyes when he got a set of black ones with deep red markings, “Oooo these look like a chaotic evil druid set.” Peter bounced, “Want these ones too!”

He was smiling as the clerk pulled the trays to let them look through, he rolled his eyes when Peter had him roll a few, “Isn't this all because I have luck with dice and you don't?”

“Hush, I'm testing, roll this one.”

Peter finally found the sets he wanted and paid, beaming at his two new velvet bags of dice, “So, what's next?”

Michael licked his lips, “Was thinking of playing some hide and seek.”

Peter blinked at him before pulling him into the darkening alley, “It's, it's getting dark.”

“Mhm,” Michael tilted his head up to kill him, before licking at his throat, “Go home, get changed, be prepared for me. You better be gone by the time I get there.”

Peter was shuddering, finally blinking, “But- but.”

“When I catch you, you won't be walking- so prepare.”

Peter bit his lip, “Just, hide and seek? You find me, you get me?”

“Unless you wanna put up a fight,” Michael gripped his throat, just enough, before kissing him, “I'm not above that too.”

“Fuck, you want me to- fight back?”

“If that turns you on, I'm going to get my teeth in your throat tonight, one way or another.”

Peter nodded, “I- I can fight.”

“So, you want me to pin you and force you?”

“Ain't- ain't no force here but yeah rough, rough is good, rough is so fucking hot. Can we- before dark?”

“No, you get until dark to get back home, change, prepare and run.”

Peter's hips jerked, panting as his doe eyes begged before Michael stepped back and let him go, “God, find me quick Morbie,” he suddenly bolted.

Michael leaned back against the wall of the alley, trying to shift himself into a comfortable position, “J, let me know when the sun is full set.”

“Of course, sir. Might I suggest going after him as Ultrasonic? I would be able to record everything for later enjoyment if you did.”

“I have another idea but Spidey's suit should have his point of view to enjoy.”

“Sir is being very thorough.”

“Good, no cheating, J, I wanna find him on my own.”

“Might I suggest... for the safety of the scene, that we inform- we mention we're playing? In case of intervention?”

Michael sighed, “Let Matt and Wade know to stay away from Spidey tonight... We're busy doing our own thing. Mention it's intentional, private, roughhousing if they ask questions.”

“Mr. Murdock requests you keep it out of the kitchen sir, and Wade requests... to watch.”

Michael blinked, then shrugged, “That's Spidey's choice. That's all his choice since he'll be the one naked.”

“Young sir has mentioned that he can't guarantee staying out of the kitchen, but he can't decide if he does or doesn't want to be 'helpless' in front of outsiders.”

“This isn't a 'play it by ear' type of thing J... Wade will have one of two reactions, and both of those is gonna end up with him getting off on seeing Spidey take it, we all know that.”

“That is the part he's undecided on.”

“If he's unsure, have him talk with Wade, if the man understands limits he should have his decision.”

“He- he has decided to allow viewing enjoyment only, in no way is Wade to engage. Provided you agree to the terms.”

“Fine by me. No touching my baby boy and baby boy is okay with him watching? It's all fine by me.”

“You are included of 'no engagement'. He can in no way interrupt your hunt or conquering of young sir.”

“He shadowing me or Spidey?”

“Wade has said 'mind your business, go get that ass', in regards to that, sir.”

“He's aware I'm going to be rough and feed off him, right?”

“He has inquired about safety protocol for your feeding arrangement. He will only intervene if I tell him to in regards to safety.”

“Sun down yet?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Time to go hunting,” Michael smirked as he headed for the Penthouse to get changed.

-

Michael dropped off his inducer as he pulled on his hunting clothes, “Let them know I'm on my way.”

“Happy hunting, sir.” He was grinning like a demon as the window opened to let him fly into the night.

Spidey hadn't been smart, he was still using his webshooters, Michael took no time zeroing in on the sound of them firing, diving down, nearly missing the suddenly panicked webslinger as he spun and yelped as the line was cut. “Shit,” Spidey got another line out, trying to swing away before Michael circled back to snap the line again, herding him toward the taller buildings, “Fuck,” was panted out as Spidey changed tactics, trying to quick launch himself out of the way, this time catching Michael's reaching claws, webbing them before he could break the strand and swing high, exactly where Michael wanted him. Michael already tore loose, chasing after. He hadn't expected the ball of web, pinning him to the neighboring building, “Gotcha!”

Michael growled and thrashed as Spidey bolted, finally getting his claws hooked to cut himself free before he chased after. This, he liked this, the adrenaline of the chase. His love leading the way, laughing as he spun out of the way of another strike. Even if they didn't get down to business as they intended, they were still having fun...

Spidey was either getting tired or he fucked up, because Michael finally was able to grab his ankle in mid swing and throw him back toward the building. “Shit,” Peter fired off a web, Michael was right behind him, snapped the strand when it went taught, grabbing him and letting gravity slam them both onto the roof, “Oof.”

Michael set his knee down, catching Spidey's erection, pinning it, “Color.”

“I'm green, Morbie, are you?”

“Oh yeah,” Michael growled when Spidey suddenly pushed him off, foot catching his chest and sending him flying, “Damnit,” he gasped when the air was knocked out of his lungs suddenly. He'd forgotten about the fighting back. “Gonna get you, webhead.”

“Prove it,” Spidey called cheerfully as he jumped and swung off again, Michael quick on his heels.

Michael was grinning the next time Spidey tried to catch him with web, snagging it before he hit him and whipped it back to launch Spidey toward him, coiling him in the web, “Cocky, little spider.”

Spidey seemed to figure out multiple coils of webbing was too strong for even him to break, “Um, can we talk about this?”

Michael looked down from where he held Spidey aloft, grinning as he reeled him in. “You talk too much as is.”

Spidey tried getting a shot off with his webshooters, Michael gripped them hard enough he had no choice bet to stop trying or they'd be broken. “Easy, those are fucking hard to repair!”

“Shouldn't be trying to escape.”

“Hey, it's what I do,” Spidey's mask jerked up, “Deadpool! A little help here?!”

Michael turned to see Deadpool eyeing them from the neighboring building, “Nah, looks like you got it covered Spidey.”

Spidey squirmed, “Oh come on!”

Michael grinned, flying over to the lower building, eyes on Wade as he slid off one of Spidey's webshooters, “Look at that, I get you all to myself.”

“Come on, he hasn't caught me yet!”

Wade set on the side of the building, legs spread as he rubbed his thighs, “Definitely does Spidey booty, he definitely does.”

Spidey squirmed, “Can't get my suit off without taking off the binding,” Michael just raised his mask to lick at his neck, making his squirm harder.

“You're right,” Michael slammed him onto the half wall bordering the building, tapping the webshooter, dousing his preys legs in web, leaving him unable to even shift them in the web, “Now, where were we.”

Spidey actually wimpered, “Can, can we talk about this?”

Michael gripped his throat, pressing himself against his squirming spider's back, “Color?”

“Green... green, got a rep to protect though.”

Michael laughed, pulling Spidey until he was mostly standing before quickly cutting the coiled web and hitting the suit release, gripping his throat tight enough he started squeaking and weakly gripping his wrists. “You're about to get a new one.” Spidey coughed when he slammed him back down, pinning his hands, splaying him over the wall. “You good,” he called to Wade.

“Fuck yeah, I'm like 3 seconds away here. Fuck this is hot.”

“Look at that, Deadpool getting off on Spidey being a cock slut.”

Spidey squirmed when he heard Michael pull down his zipper, “Green.”

“I knew you'd enjoy tonight.” Michael rammed home over and over, listening to Spidey's whimpering yelps and moans, “Just come, webhead, everyone knows you love this. Then, I'll treat my good boy to a bite, and another hard dicking.”

Spidey tensed and squirmed when he came suddenly, Michael grabbing his neck as he growled and held still within him, “Please, don't... don't stop.”

“Don't fucking move.”

Spidey's was trembling as Michael slid his teeth into that sweat slick flesh, moaning when he felt them pull away. “Green,” was mewed out before Michael start drinking him down, hips pistoning hard enough he felt Spidey's hips slam into the wall, “Fuck, faster, please, more.”

“God, so hot,” Wade's voice drifted to them, “Can this be a regular thing? Cause fuck!”

Michael growled, sucking harder and moaning as he felt his baby boy go off again before he let himself come inside him. “Green?”

“So fucking green, if... if it was Jarvis with us I'd have you two take turns... but- no touching, Wade.”

“Want it to stop here or do you want to wait it out for a few rounds?”

Spidey started trembling again, “I would, I really would but it's cold up here in the wind. Can you cut me loose?”

“I got you,” Michael took off his jacket to set it over his baby boy as he went about getting him out of the restraints. “Did you bring your dissolving solution?”

Spidey shook his head, “Didn't... didn't think you'd use my shooters against me. Figured you'd just be 'pin and fuck' the hard way.”

“Your dick got the better of you,” Michael held him close as he finally got him loose. “Need help getting the suit back up?”

“Could you? Arms and legs, not working too well at the moment.”

Michael kissed his baby boy as he carefully lifted the suit up to let Spidey put it back on, “There, warmer?”

Spidey nodded, “Yeah, kinda... kinda want you in my mouth.”

“Tempting, but we can do that once I get you home and warm and cleaned up.”

Wade started whistling and clapping as Michael picked up his baby boy, “Bravo, Bravo! Encore, Encore! Seriously, hit me up if you want a watcher, god you two are so hot and adorable. Love a good aftercare scene.”

Spidey hid in his chest, “Only if Spidey is good with it. And you better not have taken any video, Wade!”

Wade's mask blinked as he looked around before pointing at his own chest, “Me? Video? PULEEZ, we never brought that up, this was a private show, I would never! Not unless you wanted me to! Besides, I can always reread the fic and enjoy the memory,” Wade winced. “Seriously, if ya want a watcher again, hmu!”

Michael shook his head at Spidey's headtilt when Wade teleported away, “So, what did you think of that?”

“Can we bring Jarvis next time? On a warmer night, so you guys can wear my ass and throat out until the web gives up?”

Michael hummed as he lifted them away from the roof, “Would you still want the watcher?”

“That, that was hot, just, helpless and just watching him get off on it... I- we can do that again some time.”

“I was wondering what got you off so quick, you usually last longer than that.”

“Listen here you swine, I had an erection that entire time, do you know how hard it is to swing hard and feeling the suit shift against it the whole fight?”

Michael just grinned at him, “Try it in leather.” He nearly dropped them out of the sky when Spidey jerked, wrapping his legs around him and kissing him senseless.

 

 


End file.
